Odio Amarte
by shaman-girl-of-wind
Summary: El titulo dice más de mil palabras, (creo), Rio y Phil son novios pero hay problemas entre ellos, qué irá a pasar?


Odio Amarte (songfic de la canción de Ha-ash)  
  
Este fic como su nombre lo indica es sobre la canción de ha-ash odio amarte, trata de la pareja de Rio y Phil pero no les cuento más mejor léanla! Dejen porfas muchos reviews!!!  
  
Primero antes que nada déjeme explicarles, ahora Phil tenía 17 años y Rio 18 ya eran novios desde ya hace un año y 6 meses, esta historia es del punto de vista de Phil hacia Rio y sus sentimientos ya que ella odia amarlo.  
  
ODIO AMARTE  
  
Me tienes y te vas  
  
Me haces esperar  
  
No entregas nada a cambio  
  
Phil se encontraba sentada en su cama admirando una nota que se le había sido dejada en su almohada, era de su novio, Rioroute Vilgyna, quien le mandaba una nota diciéndole perdón por lo que había pasado ayer.  
  
Phil-es un tonto....pero un tonto lindo y guapo y tierno, ay odio amarlo tanto  
  
En eso entro a su alcoba un chico alto vestido con su playero roja y cabellos alborotados y la miraba con sus ojos oscuros.  
  
Rio-phil...ya no estás enojada conmigo...  
  
Phil-quien se puede enojar contigo... yo te quiero  
  
Rio-que bueno, estaba preocupado (se sienta en su cama alado de ella)  
  
Phil-rio.....  
  
Rio-Phil te ves muy bonita cuando estás enojada... (se acerca a ella y se comienzan a besar )  
  
Entre los besos la alarma comienza a sonar y Rio sin decir nada se levanta separándose de su chica y ellos dos se van a pelear, aunque al terminar ella lo esperaba a que bajara de la diosa.  
  
Phil-estás bien?  
  
Rio-muy bien!  
  
Phil-que bueno  
  
Rio-oye phil me das de comer?, tengo hambre  
  
Phil-eres un insensible Rioroute Vilgyna! (se va enojada)  
  
Me ruegas y mis pies  
  
Descalzos otra vez  
  
Se quedan por tu encanto  
  
Ella se fue a su cuarto y se encerró de nuevo enojada con su chico por insensible como siempre...  
  
Phil-estoy harta.... siempre hace lo mismo... (en eso vuelve a entrar Rio)  
  
Rio-phil....  
  
Phil-vete! No te quiero ver, estoy enojada!  
  
Rio-oye (se inca en sus pies y le agarra la mano)phil, por favor perdóname, no volverá a pasar, te quiero..  
  
Phil-Rio..... ay no me puedo enojar contigo cuando me pones esos ojos.....  
  
Rio-entonces..me perdonas?  
  
Phil-claro...  
  
Rio-gracias...(se acerca a ella y se siguen besando)  
  
Camino, me llevas, me elevas sin parar  
  
Yo corro y tropiezo con ingenuidad  
  
Phil ahora se encontraba caminando hacia el comedor tranquilamente como siempre cuando de pronto algo o más bien alguien se la llevo de pasada y la cargo sobre su hombro.  
  
Phil-Rioroute Vilgyna! Bájame ahora mismo!  
  
Rio-vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno  
  
Phil-bájame  
  
Rio-oh no! El piso está mojado (se resbala con todo y Phil y chocan contra el carrito de la comida)  
  
Phil-tonto! (quitándose la comida de su cabello)  
  
Rio-lo siento! Esque tenía hambre....  
  
Phil-siempre es por eso! (se levanta como si nada) me voy a ir a cambiar (se va)  
  
Rio-lo siento mucho! (le grita)  
  
Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma  
  
de involucrarme, Ay como odio amarte!  
  
Phil caminaba con calma a su dormitorio para cambiarse ya que su traje estaba totalmente empapado y sucio.  
  
Phil-siempre me involucra en sus estupideces, talvez lo haga por que me quiere pero eso no lo lleva a que me tenga que avergonzar ante todos junto con él, es un imbecil! No se por que lo quiero tanto! Lo odio y a la vez lo amo!  
  
Ella entro a su cuarto y se cambio aún diciéndole de cosas a rio aunque no estuviera presente, luego salió solo para encontrarse con una cara conocida.  
  
Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
  
Déjate sentir algo a tu corazón  
  
Toma todo más enserio o yo  
  
O yo te digo adiós  
  
Phil-Leena!  
  
Leena-hola phil, oye por que te cambiaste?  
  
Phil-el estúpido de mi novio me avergonzó de nuevo  
  
Leena-déjame adivinar chocaron contra el carrito de la comida  
  
Phil-exacto!  
  
Leena-tu mejor que nadie sabes que le encanta actuar como un niño caprichoso  
  
Phil-talvez pero por si no te haz dado cuenta ya en un mes va a cumplir 19, ya no es un niñito, que entienda eso!  
  
Leena-claro ahorita dices que lo odias y que es un tonto y al rato los veré ya de nuevo felices  
  
Phil-esque odio amarlo....  
  
Leena-deberías pensar en hablar seriamente con él..  
  
Phil-el problema no es querer, ganas suficientes tengo pero cuando lo tengo frente a mi, su mirada y sus palabras me hipnotizan y me rindo a sus pies, siempre es así!  
  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
  
Ay como odio amarte  
  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
  
Ay como odio amarte  
  
Leena- entiendo, el problema es que tu lo amas y no te gustaría alejarte de él  
  
Phil-si  
  
Leena-pero te gustaría cambiar unas cosas de él  
  
Phil-si, a veces siento odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas y después lo amo como si fuera todo para mi....  
  
Leena-necesitan hablar, esa es la respuesta a todos tus problemas  
  
Phil-si, pero Ay! Como odio amarlo! (caminan de nuevo al comedor)  
  
Sonríes y le das  
  
Otra oportunidad  
  
A este amor viajero  
  
Ella entra al comedor junto con leena quien se va con Garu, y ella observa hasta localizar a Rio sentado en una mesa un tanto triste su mirada. Ella va y se sienta con él.  
  
Phil-oye Rio......  
  
Rio-perdóname  
  
Phil-uh?  
  
Rio-lo siento, me pone triste hacerte enojar..  
  
Phil-claro que te perdono  
  
Rio-(sonríe) entonces podemos intentarlo de nuevo?  
  
Phil-que?  
  
Rio-ser novios  
  
Aunque parece ser  
  
Que esta en tu realidad  
  
Arrodillarte al miedo  
  
Phil-(sorprendida) claro... yo te amo  
  
Rio-ay que bueno... no sé que haría sin ti  
  
Phil-tanto así me quieres?  
  
Rio-claro! Yo te quiero mucho!  
  
Phil-entonces...me amas?  
  
Rio-(se sorprende) amarte....?  
  
Phil-dime tu me amas de verdad? Por que yo a ti te amo más que nada en este mundo, dime me amas?  
  
Rio-(se queda callado)  
  
Phil-(su tono de voz cambia) dime....me amas?  
  
Rio-no estoy seguro......(dijo en voz baja)  
  
Phil-qué?!!  
  
Rio-no sé...  
  
Phil-como que no sabes si me amas! Me acabas de pedir que volvamos a ser novios y no sabes si me amas!  
  
Rio-......  
  
Phil-perfecto! Me voy! (se va)  
  
Rio-espera! (la sigue)  
  
Te creo, te sigo, me elevo y a soñar  
  
Me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad  
  
Phil-es tan artante! Como que no sabe si me ama!  
  
Rio-espera Phil.. (la detiene con su mano en el hombro de ella)  
  
Phil-déjame en paz! (entra a su cuarto y le cierra la puerta en su cara)  
  
Rio-phil! (vuelve a abrir la puerta y entra) phil!  
  
Phil-te dije que me dejaras en paz!  
  
Rio-oye, mira no estoy seguro si te amo AMO, pero si estoy seguro que no puedo vivir sin ti  
  
Phil-(lo ve a los ojos)Rio.....hablas en serio?  
  
Rio-claro, no es mentira que te quiero, aunque no este seguro de AMARTE  
  
Phil-pero me quieres?  
  
Rio-claro!  
  
Phil-eso era lo que quería escuchar...(lo abrasa)  
  
Rio-phil..... (se comienzan a besar apasionadamente hasta que al poco rato cada uno de ellos se van desprendiendo sus ropas....)  
  
Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma  
  
de involucrarme, Ay como odio amarte!  
  
La joven Phil se encontraba acostada en su cama y de pronto despertó solo para darse cuenta que un Rioroute Vilgyna se encontraba dormido a su lado)  
  
Phil-no lo puedo creer... de nuevo caí....  
  
Rio-mmmmm....phil......te quiero....  
  
Phil-eres tan tierno....aún así odio amarte....  
  
Ella se levanta de la cama sin hacer ruido y no despertar a su novio y se fue al baño a ducharse.  
  
Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
  
Déjate sentir algo a tu corazón  
  
Toma todo más enserio o yo  
  
O yo te digo adiós  
  
Phil-(en el agua) siempre caigo ante sus dulces palabras y besos tan tiernos.....quisiera dejar de amarlo, pero no lo puedo negar, solo sé que espero que madure pronto....  
  
Ella sale de la ducha, se seca y se viste solo para salir y encontrar a su novio acostado con sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza viendo al techo.  
  
Phil-qué haces?  
  
Rio-ah! Ya saliste!  
  
Phil-que pasa, por que no te has vestido?  
  
Rio-perdón esque recordaba el día en que nos conocimos  
  
Phil-te acuerdas de eso?  
  
Rio-claro, desde ese momento me gustaste...  
  
Phil-.bueno...vístete que si no llegarás tarde a desayunar  
  
Rio-esta bien (se levanta)  
  
Phil-(se quedo admirando su cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo)(que cuerpo más perfecto...)  
  
Rio-que ocurre? (termina de vestirse)  
  
Phil-no nada....  
  
Rio-lo que paso anoche fue grandioso!  
  
Phil-y....ahora con lo ocurrido ya sabes si me AMAS?  
  
Rio-aún no sé...  
  
Phil-qué?!?!  
  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
  
Ay como odio amarte  
  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
  
Ay como odio amarte  
  
Rio-perdóname pero no estoy seguro....  
  
Phil-parece que solo me utilizas!  
  
Rio-te quiero, pero no sé si te amo  
  
Phil-eres un tonto, imbecil, estúpido!  
  
Rio-perdóname  
  
Phil-(levanta la mano para bofetearlo cuando suena la alarma deteniéndola)  
  
Rio-tenemos que ir a pelear, dejaremos esto para después  
  
Phil-(claro como tu sabes que yo te amo y caeré por ti con unas cuantas palabritas, no te preocupa lo que sienta, ah pero eso ya no será así, ya me harte!) (lo sigue)  
  
La batalla es completada y rio baja de la diosa solo para encontrar que phil no lo esperaba.  
  
Rio-que raro..Ella siempre me espera...seguirá enojada? (corre a buscarla)  
  
Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
  
Déjate sentir algo a tu corazón  
  
Toma todo más enserio o yo  
  
O yo te digo adiós  
  
Rio sale disparado a buscar a su novia y la busca en el comedor, su cuarto, el de ella, busca a leena pero esta ocupada con gareas y se va, y la sigue buscando por todos lados y preguntando a todo quien pase frente a él.  
  
Rio-donde estará....no le haya pasado nada malo...(se le prende foquito) ya sé donde ha de estar!  
  
Él corre a donde están las diosas y pensó que Phil se encontraría arreglando a Agui Keima y acertó.  
  
Rio-phil......  
  
Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
  
Déjate sentir algo a tu corazón  
  
Toma todo más enserio o yo  
  
O yo te digo adiós  
  
Phil se encontraba arreglando a la diosa naranja con una cara de enojo, angustia y tristeza.  
  
Rio-phil?  
  
Phil-que quieres?  
  
Rio-oye por que no me esperaste?  
  
Phil-que acaso yo tengo que estar siempre al pendiente de ti o que!  
  
Rio-no yo solo decía....  
  
Phil-sabes que! Ya estoy harta!  
  
Rio-de qué?  
  
Phil-de ti....(los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas)siempre es igual, la misma rutina!  
  
Rio-uh?  
  
Phil-despierto, te veo, te pregunto si me amas, y tu dices no sé..., y luego me enojo y hay vas tras de mí y me convences y siempre terminamos en la maldita cama!  
  
Rio-yo...yo no sabia que te sentías así...(cara triste)  
  
Phil-lo que más me enoja es que no te importo, tu claro, claro como sabes que yo te amo y que con unas cuantas palabrerías me convences, no tienes en qué preocuparte, no tomas nada enserio! Eres un tonto!  
  
Rio-yo..yo...  
  
Phil-cállate! Ya eh tenido suficiente de andar rogándote, nunca me vas a responder! Eres un insensible, solo piensas en ti! Y sabes que ya me harte de eso!  
  
Rio-yo..yo..  
  
Phil-adiós! (se va enojada)  
  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
  
Ay como odio amarte  
  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
  
Ay como odio amarte  
  
Phil-esto me duele mucho, yo lo amo, pero ya me harte, siempre es igual (se detiene a limpiarse las lagrimas) siempre es igual...(se sienta y esconde su cara entre sus rodillas)él siempre me hace eso, me hace enojar, me pone feliz, me hace enojar, es un círculo vicioso, fue lo mejor terminar....(sigue sollozando) yo..creo que voy a extrañar esa sonrisa única que siempre ponía al verme, sus dulces palabrerías tontas, su forma de acariciarme pero sobre todo él como....no! lo odio, ya me debo olvidar de él!  
  
(phil sigue llorando)  
  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
  
Ay como odio amarte  
  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
  
Ay como odio amarte  
  
Rio-donde esta? (la busca por todos lados)  
  
De pronto ve un pasillo largo y oscuro y oye unos sollozos provenientes de él.  
  
Rio-phil(entra corriendo al pasillo) perdóname phil...(se detiene al ver la figura de su amada mecánica en el suelo llorando) phil....(se sienta alado de ella) perdóname.... sabes algo yo nunca te dije que te amaba por miedo....  
  
Phil-(detiene sus sollozos) miedo....(levanta su cara) miedo a que? Tú eres muy valiente  
  
Rio-tenía miedo a que si te lo decía y un día yo muriera pues tu.... tu serías infeliz el resto de tu vida  
  
Phil-pero como pudiste pensar eso! Yo ya te amo y aunque tu no me amarás no dejaría de quererte!  
  
Rio-uh! Entonces por que dijiste eso hace un rato?  
  
Phil-por que odio amarte....  
  
Rio-sabes algo, perdóname, te juro no volver a ser insensible, solo que no puedo vivir sin ti  
  
Phil-si tanto así no puedes vivir sin mí entonces dime me amas de verdad?  
  
Rio-...claro...yo..yo..yo te amo y eres la razón de mi existencia, siempre que peleo, peleo por ti, y trato de llegar sano y salvo por ti, por que tú lo eres todo para mí  
  
Phil-rio....(una sonrisa se pinta en su cara) rio hablas enserio?  
  
Rio-nunca te mentiría Phil...(le limpia unas lagrimas de sus ojos)  
  
Phil-rio! (lo abraza) te amo, no puedo dejarte, me perdonarías por querer alejarme de ti?  
  
Rio-por supuesto, no podría estar lejos de ti. (la besa en la frente)  
  
Phil-Rio.....  
  
Rio-phil....(se acerca a ella lentamente)  
  
Phil-ah y por cierto  
  
Rio-qué?  
  
Phil-aún así, odio amarte Rioroute Vilgyna, y sabes siempre seré tuya  
  
Rio-(le da una sonrisa de las que penetran el alma de felicidad)  
  
Ah! Ah!  
  
El la ayuda a levantarse y ya los dos de pie se miran a los ojos y una mano de rio se posa sobre la mejilla de phil y la acerca a él hasta que sus labios se juntan en un tierno beso y él posa sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica y la chica corresponde a esto poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado y ese tierno beso prontamente se convierte en un beso apasionado.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Esta historia esta un tanto parecida a una telenovela... pero que tierno final se me ocurrió!!!  
  
Rioroute Vilgyna y Phil Phleira Deed, una pareja muy bonita!!!!  
  
Yo soy Phil, me parezco un chorro a ella y me quedaré con naranja!!! (el apodo que le puse a Rio, ya que cuando vi la caricatura por primera vez no sabía como se llamaba y le puse naranja) Hee hee hee!!! Porfas dejen muchos reviews! 


End file.
